


il est stupide

by evangelistofstars



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Anal Sex, Andrey is L O U D, Angry But Very Consexual, Angry Sex, Angst and Smut, BDSM, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Bondage, Bottom!Andrey, Death Threats, Drunk Sex, Hate Sex, Improper Use of a Gun, Love/Hate, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Buildup, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sexual Screaming, Smut, Table Bondage, Table Sex, Teasing, Top!Dolokhov, andrey bolkonsky is a power bottom and nobody can tell me otherwise, locked in a room together, porn with slight plot, punishment kink, self-indulgent fedrey smut oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelistofstars/pseuds/evangelistofstars
Summary: Whoever decided to throw these two in a room together made a very, very bad decision.





	il est stupide

Dolokhov had got into yet another fight with Andrey, and for some reason, they had been locked in a room together.

 

“You’re not getting out of there until you learn to GET ALONG!“ Helene said from the other side of the door.

 

Dolokhov turned to Andrey.

“This isn’t over.“ he said, shooting him a cold glare.

 

Andrey rolled his eyes, as Dolokhov scowled, glaring at Andrey with ruthless, scathing eyes. He picked up Andrey in  a seemingly effortless manner, his furious gaze unwavering as he threw him back down to the ground.

 

“Don’t fucking test me,“ he snapped, “I’m capable of more than you think.“

 

“I know full well what you’re capable of, _Dolokhov the Assassin._ _“_ Andrey retorted, smirking sarcastically and rolling his eyes at Dolokhov.

 

Dolokhov glared at Andrey again, stepping closer to the other and pressing his leg up against him as to prevent him from getting away.

 

It was then that Andrey found himself hard against Dolokhov’s leg.

 

“What? You like that?” Fedya smirked.

 

“Why would I like that?” Andrey snapped, though the evidence suggested the otherwise. “You’re so full of yourself. Not everyone likes you, Dolokhov.”

 

“Maybe not everyone….” Dolokhov said, thinking of Nikolai and Natasha and Pierre and, well, all the people who hated him. “But _you,_ my dear, are not _everyone._ ”

 

“Well I don’t like you either,” Andrey snapped, “How long will it take for you to figure it out that I hate you?”

 

“As long as it takes for you to realize that _I_ hate _you.”_ Dolokhov smirked, giving Andrey a scrutinizing glance. “Not everyone likes you, Bolkonsky.”

 

“Did I say everyone liked me?” Andrey spat, his anger bubbling over the surface. “No. Because I’m humble and practical, not conceited and arrogant like you.”

 

“Me? Conceited and arrogant? Yeah right.” Fedya said dismissively, rolling his eyes at Andrey. “Maybe you just couldn’t think of a better comeback, because that one was just ass.”

“Are you seriously judging my comebacks right now?” Andrey huffed, somewhere between angry and desperate.

 

“Yes.” Fedya snapped. “I am.”

 

“Is this what you do to Anatole? Tease him and throw him around like a puppy?”

  
“Who said anything about Anatole?”

 

“No one, I just assumed you had fucked before.”

 

“Why the fuck does everyone just assume this?” Dolokhov snapped, pulling his gun out of its holster. “I’m this close to killing you, Bolkonsky. This close.” he said, aiming the gun at Andrey.

 

“Yeah. Like you’d do that.” Andrey scoffed.

 

“And why wouldn’t I?” Fedya snapped.

 

“Because you wouldn’t kill someone without reason.”

 

“You get on my fucking _nerves_ , is that not reason enough?”

 

“I hate you,” Andrey sighed, rolling his eyes.

 

“The feeling is very mutual,” Fedya snapped.

 

Andrey said nothing, smirking teasingly at Fedya, and it was at that moment when Dolokhov didn’t know which he wanted to do more: fuck Andrey, or kill him. Probably a little bit of both. Angrily, he claimed the other’s mouth, pressing his lips to his and feeling the fire between them.

  
It was without hesitation that Andrey pulled away. “You said yourself that you hate me,” he laughed, rolling his eyes at Fedya.

 

“I do hate you,“ Dolokhov snarled. “This is all part of your punishment.“

 

Dolokhov was in fact hard now, not so much as Andrey but enough to be a nuisance. Andrey must notice it, because he nudges at Fedya’s crotch with his knee and sends sparks flying in his blood.

 

“Enjoying yourself, Dolokhov?” he teased.

 

“Get off me!” Fedya snapped, pushing Andrey’s knee off of him angrily. “You don’t get to enjoy things, Bolkonsky. You don’t deserve it.”

 

“And you do?”

 

“I´m not enjoying anything,“ Fedya snapped, “If I was here for _pleasure,_ I wouldn´t be talking to you, considering you suck all the pleasure right out of me.“ he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

 

“Or maybe,“ Andrey smirked, “I put it in you.“ he said, gesturing to Dolokhov´s crotch.

 

“You disgust me.“ Dolokhov scoffed. His anger spiked and fueled by rage, he threw Andrey down onto the large wooden table  that sat in the middle of the room. “Stay. There.“ he scolded, his eyes both cold and fiery with anger at the same time.

 

“And why should I?“ Andrey scoffed, “Why should I listen to you?“

 

“Because if you don´t,“ Fedya threatened, pointing his gun at Andrey. “I´ll kill you.“

 

“Again, you wouldn´t.“ Andrey said, standing up and running towards Dolokhov, ready to physically fight him.

 

Fedya pointed his gun in Andrey´s face, then shot a bullet into the ceiling just to scare him. “Try me,“ he laughed, “I absolutely fucking _will.“_

 

Andrey stared at him, unfazed.

 

 _Well, that didn´t work,_ Fedya thought. _There´s gotta be another way to make him stay put._

He pushed Andrey back onto the table, as forcefully as he could. “Stay, or I´ll kill you,“ he snapped, and looked around for something that would hold him on the table more permanently. He found some rope in a closet. _That looks promising._

 

When Dolokhov returned with the rope, Andrey looked up at him with a look of anger, confusion, and desperation combined. “Happy now, _Fyodor?“_ he scoffed.

 

“Yes, yes, you´re a good little servant, Andryushka.“ Fedya said, smirking, and proceeded to tie Andrey up.

 

“Wha-“ Andrey said, looking at the rope in confusion. His words suggested fear, but his tone suggested anger and suspicion. “What are you doing?“ he snapped, clenching his teeth at Fedya.

 

“Making sure you fucking _stay put.“_ Fedya scowled, finishing the rope with a knot. “Now be quiet like a good little whore.“

 

Andrey nodded, and agreed to say nothing else, but this would start to hurt soon if Dolokhov didn´t stop teasing. He looked up at Fedya, with wide, childlike eyes glossed over with arousal and anger.

 

“What?“ Dolokhov smirked. “You _want_ something?“

 

Andrey nodded, and Dolokhov rolled his eyes. “I think we both know what you want, and you´re _not_ getting it.“ he scowled. “You don´t _get_ to get off, Bolkonsky.“

 

Andrey clearly, _very clearly_ does want this and _God in heaven help him,_ so does Dolokhov.

 

Fedya trailed his mouth along the other´s neck, finding satisfaction when he noticed the purple tint that he had left there and the way his bottom lip swelled slightly, thinking that it looked absolutely stunning on his pale skin. His teeth carved a path of violet and blue bruises down the slope of Andrey´s neck, stopping only when he was content with what he had left there. He wasn´t yet quite willing to let Andrey have satisfaction, but that doesn´t mean he wouldn´t mark him for all to see.

“More,” encourages Andrey in a voice clouded with affection, and Fedya breaks the kiss to scoff.

“You think you’re in any position to make demands?” Dolokhov asks with a laugh, face a mere inch away from Andrey´s. He can see his eyes foggy with arousal, every bright eyelash and hair of his eyebrow, and sweat on his cheeks.

“Well you´re certainly being encouraging,“ Andrey quips, in a successful attempt to egg on Dolokhov´s rage. And though Fedya would never admit it, it also spurs something else.

Fedya removes himself from the crook of Andrey´s neck and shakes the other, lifting him off the table at least for a moment, not roughly enough to permanently hurt him, but enough to get some sort of reaction out of the man.

But Dolokhov doesn’t hurt him at all;  Andrey gasps sharply at the gesture, eyes screwed shut as his nails dig into the table, hanging on for dear life, though somehow he still manages to get pleasure and enjoyment out of this.

Fedya can barely blame him – he is so hard it hurts, and his head is spinning with lust and rage all at once.

To think, the man who had been his sworn enemy--- who he´d never wanted anything to do with, and who even being in the same room with would start a fight, would be so helplessly next to him, so willing for Fedya to do whatever he wanted to do. _It was actually kind of cute,_ he thought, and his mind is racing with possibilities. _So many things he could do, so many ways he could do it..._

Andrey looked up at Dolokhov with those same wide, willing, desperate eyes, and Fedya sighed, running a hand through the other´s hair, not forcefully, but softer this time. There was beauty in anger, he found.

“Lovely,“ Fedya whispered, his voice thick with lust, his hand still in the other man´s hair. “Andryushka…..“

“What?“

“Nothing.“ Fedya snapped, returning to his angrier state. “Shut up and be a good little whore.“

“Yes sir.“ Andrey said, biting his lip.

“Good.“ Fedya smirked, looking at Andrey hungrily. “You´ve come a long way, Andryushka.“

Andrey smiled, for once feeling pleased with himself, and Dolokhov removed his hand from Andrey´s hair, taking a step closer to Andrey so that they´re practically touching.

“Are you gonna untie me?“ Andrey said, half teasing and half desperate, “Or are you just gonna leave me like this?“

“I quite like you like this, Bolkonsky.“ Fedya smirked, undoing his jacket and vest, which he put on the floor.

“You´re not getting any, _bychit.“_ he scowled, and Andrey whined. “Not until you prove to me that you deserve it, and the way this is going so far, you may not ever deserve it.“ he snapped.

“If we´re being honest, I think you´re the one who doesn´t deserve it,“ Andrey said, rolling his eyes.

Dolokhov sighed, flipping Andrey face down onto the table so he wouldn´t have to put up with his banter anymore. “ _schas po ebalu poluchish, suka, blyad!”_ he snapped, roughly meaning “I´m gonna kill you, motherfucker!“ and Andrey scowled.

Fedya grinds himself against Andrey’s ass, aimlessly and just to get some sort of much desired friction onto his own arousal, and even with Andrey face pressed down he can see his jaw clench.  He shoves himself close so that there is no space between them, and so that every time Andrey squirms or wriggles under his weight he presses against Dolokhov’s groin.

“Will you stop that?“ Andrey whined, hating how Dolokhov got some but he didn´t. “Fucking hypocrite,“ he snapped. Fedya pointed his gun down at him, threatening to shoot him again, and Andrey shuts up as Fedya drags down Andrey’s pants and underwear with one yank. He pinches Andrey’s bare ass and gets his first noise of pure discomfort, and Fedya can’t hold back a chuckle.

“That´s where your limit is?“ he scoffed.

“No no, Fyodor, I can take it you _bastard,“_ Andrey said, rolling his eyes.

Dolokhov pushes in a finger all at once and Andrey’s words end in a scream. He arches his back and Fedya puts his free hand at the base of Andrey’s back and pins him back down onto the table, and slowly adds in a second finger, moving his fingers in a scissoring motion. At this point, Dolokhov has more intents to tease him than just to stretch him. And it works wonderfully. Andrey is pressed to the table with his cheek against the oak wood, eyes painfully shut and mouth closed so that the only noises coming from him are whines in the bottom of his throat.

At least until Fedya crooks his fingers up against Andrey’s prostate and he cries out again.

“Will you stop that?!“ he says again, whining. “Just fuck me already--- Dolokhov-- Fyodor--- _Fedya-_ \--“

“You´ll get it when you´ve learned to behave.“ Dolokhov smirked.

“And when is that?“ Andrey whined.

“Never, if you keep asking me so many questions.“

“But--“

Fedya pointed his gun at Andrey as a threat.

“Yes sir.“ Andrey nodded, laying back down on the table.

Fedya nodded, smirking appreciatively. “Good.“ he said, pointing the gun at Andrey one more time before sticking it up his ass, fucking him with it slowly first and then quickening the pace.

“What the _fuck-- Fyodor_ \-- put it i _n!“_ Andrey moaned, half in confusion and half in pleasure, a delirious mix of both. He had never been fucked with a gun before, but he had to admit he was enjoying this, as strange as the act may have been.

Eventually, Fedya pulled out the gun and oiled himself up, replacing it with his own cock. Andrey becomes breathless and tense, and Fedya gives him no time to adjust, pushing himself in all the way in in one smooth motion as Andrey cries out and trembles underneath his weight. Andrey’s legs quiver terribly and he holds onto the table for dear life, and when Dolokhov seats himself to the hip he hears Andrey let out the most pleased noise he’s ever heard.

“I thought this was what you wanted,“ he smirked, thrusting into Andrey again. Andrey nods and Dolokhov looms over him, pushing in and out in very shallow thrusts and Andrey cries out and tries to take him.

He keeps one hand on Andrey’s back, holding him firmly in place as Dolokhov fucks him at own accord and Andrey can do nothing but take it.

Fedya has no intents to care for Andrey’s pleasure, he focuses on himself and on the way Andrey trembles and twitches around him. At least until Andrey reaches down to touch his own neglected cock, upon which Dolokhov fucks in deep and boxes him in against the desk so he cannot reach.

“You don´t get to get off just yet,“ he snapped, fucking into Andrey deep again, enjoying the way he screamed and moaned. Goddamnit, Andrey was _loud,_ and Fedya isn´t sure whether he loves it or hates it. Maybe both.

“I’m close,” breathes Andrey, and Dolokhov withdraws himself wholly in a wicked idea. He pulls his cock out, just long enough for Andrey to try and see what he’s doing, and then he slams himself all the way back in and Andrey screams.

“Don´t come yet,“ he snapped. “You still haven´t proven you deserve it.“

Andrey whines, and Dolokhov continues to fuck him at an erratic pace, choking down his own orgasm until he´s willing to let Andrey come.

“Come,“ he said harshly, and Andrey came on the table, exactly as Dolokhov asked.

Dolokhov came shortly after him, releasing himself into Andrey and then eventually pulling out. “Well, that was something.“ he smirked.

Andrey nodded. “I´d definitely do that again.“ and Dolokhov scoffed.

“Yeah, like that´d happen.“ He rolled his eyes and stepped away from the table. “Well, I guess I´ve got to untie you.“

“Please?“

Fedya rolled his eyes and undid the rope on the table, stopping when Andrey was free. “We should get dressed,“ he said, “don’t want anyone getting suspicious.”

Andrey nodded as he climbed off the table, and they both began to dress themselves in silence. Thank god they were dressed when they heard a knock at the door, which Dolokhov went to answer, praying under his breath that nobody would notice his hair.

“Well, have you two worked it out? Or do I need to kill somebody?” said Helene, standing in the doorway, unamused.

“We’re fine,” said Fedya, “I think we’ve learned our lesson.”

And with that, Helene led Dolokhov and Andrey back into the drawing room, and though neither would ever admit it, both of them secretly hoped that they would do that sometime again.

And guess what? They did.

**Author's Note:**

> largely inspired by confrontation by eggwriter and shattered porcelain by xxwrote_my_way_outxx, as well as my own head. any similarities to those two fics are credited to them, i took a bit of what i liked and tried to incorporate it into my own words!!
> 
> idea for the ship from my friends specifically in the amino squad, i love you all  
> give fedrey more love ok 
> 
> shout out to ariella, aeron, rebecca, zoey, and the entire amino squad you know who you are  
> first thing i´ve written in a very long time but hope you all enjoy!! xoxo


End file.
